To Tell, Or Not To Tell
by Kacey.-.Emerald
Summary: GSRGrissom uncovers something he couldn't have possibly imagined. He's there to pick up the pieces. WIP. Reference to 'Butterflied' Takes place in between season 5 and 6.
1. You Know, Don't You?

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine. **

**Chapter One: You Know, Don't You?**

* * *

Grissom had been feeling strange lately, he wasn't able to fully concentrate on his work and he had trouble processing everything that came in his direction, he couldn't even talk with the basic grammar that even an eight-year old possessed. Though he had felt like this for over a decade now, he got to actually experience the feeling of being incomplete and clinging onto his needs. 

He was called away for a case earlier, a father had killed his wife and daughter after years of physical, emotional and sexual abuse, then he had killed himself, probably not being able to stand the fact that he had nothing left.

Catherine walked into his office and took a seat without him noticing her presence. "You seem a bit lost." she said maybe a bit too chippy.

Grissom was immediately pulled from his thoughts and was startled by the sudden presence. "Geez Cath!" he said rubbing his forehead.

"What's up Gil? And don't say that nothing is 'cause that's just a load of B.S." she pointed out to him.

He wasn't sure what he should answer without giving away too much of himself, he decided it wouldn't really matter. Catherine had been his best friend for years and he hated lying to her. He sighed and answered. "I just feel a bit off. I'm a bit distracted, that's all."

A grin appeared on Catherine's face. "What catches your attention?" she said clearly enjoying his uncomfortable state.

"I just, I just-" He stammered not really knowing what to tell her.

As she saw him struggle she didn't even consider making it easier for him. "You just what Gil?"

Before he could answer the question Sara walked into his office, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She was wearing tight-fitting jeans, a white tank top and a black-buttoned shirt over it. It was a simple attire but it meant more to Grissom. She looked absolutely stunning and his mouth immediately dropped at the sight of her. She held a file in her hand and rested her other hand on the back of Catherine's chair, unaware of Grissom's reaction.

"Hey you guys, Ecklie put me on your case" She said half disappointed. Her shy smile was burning into Grissom's eyes and he started to feel faint. "I just solved another cold case and he thought I should do something more alive, whatever that means. I solved eighteen cold cases in five weeks, I don't think he likes the fact that I broke the days record." She said with a light grin on her face.

Grissom felt his body temperature increase, his eyes reached out to her, somehow he managed to restrain himself from walking over to her. "Uh…Ok, so have you been able to catch up with the case?" He asked to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Pretty much, most of the details weren't yet included in the preliminary report." She sighed.

Catherine turned her chair around to get a better view of Sara. "You do know about the gun right?" She asked to avoid Sara noticing Grissom was staring at her shamelessly.

"It was found in the fathers hand, there was some blue substance on it, I'll send it to Trace." She answered nodding.

"I'll bring you up to speed with the details later. I still have to discuss some things with the boss first." Catherine said, attempting to shoo Sara away.

"Ok, page me if you find anything relevant." She said passing them a small smile. She slowly turned around and walked away with her hand in her back pocket.

The moment she left Catherine turned to Grissom and gave him a bullying look, she could see that from the moment Sara had left, a huge weight was pulled from his shoulders but was boomeranged back harshly when he saw the corners Catherine's mouth rise. He would need a while to recover but she didn't hesitate to even consider giving him that time.

"So maybe a little time away from her will cure your attention disorder? O wait, no that would make it worse right?" She shot at him with a slightly evil grin. "Grissom, I know the little boy inside you died a long time ago but get over with it already!" She whined.

His eyes widened and became more uncomfortable by the second. "You know, don't you?" He asked, not sure what to make of her comment.

Catherine slapped the arm of her chair and sat up straight. A wide smile appeared on her face as she answered with pleasure in her eyes. "Ever since she got here you've been acting different, you've been handling things differently, professional and personal. There's always been a tension between you two and that was clearly from before she got here, she's been a student of yours right? I don't think it's hard for a strictly rational guy to create an attraction subconsciously with probably the smartest student he ever had."

Her smile faded a bit by the thought that he had suffered on his own actions for such a long time and started feeling sorry for her over the top interest, although she wanted to finish her point for him to take a chance. "Over the years it's gotten worse Gil! Remember the Debbie Marlin case? Of course you do, you were restless, you wanted to find the killer too much, even for our job. You wanted to find someone who had killed a girl that looked like her, Gil, it wasn't her, it was creepy but it wasn't her! Brass slipped about your little speech to that doctor, doesn't that prove to you that you can't handle things this way?" She exhaled, regaining her breath as she looked at him satisfied of the impression she'd made on him.

He was surprised of the sudden burst of his thoughts out of her mouth. "I just can't take this anymore Cath! She means everything to me and I can't risk making a mistake, I've hurt her too many times and I can't afford to lose her! If she left Vegas, if she left me, If anything would happen to her, I'd kill myself!" He was shocked of his words and the fact that he just blurted that out; it suddenly became clear to him.

A bit shocked she returned to supporting him. "Gil, she's a great girl that you can relate to, she's been burned a lot in the past that's why she buries herself in her work. You've got to do somethin' fast, she's young, attractive, smart etcetera, she'll find somebody else! She gave up on you Gil, when you screwed it up by not telling her everything that she should have known. You love her Gil, stop denying it, even if it jeopardises your job! It doesn't make you any happier." Catherine sighed.

She exhaled and continued with a much calmer voice. "Do you know how many guys she turns down every month because she knows she won't be into it? It's not just your life that's on hold, hers too, she doesn't do it willingly, she wants to move on but by confusing her she can't Gil. You have to stop doing this to her." She turned silent and watched him think, hoping that he didn't take it the wrong way.

Grissom felt his hart break by reality getting to him, he had hurt her and he continued doing it without even realizing it. A tear ran down his cheek. "I want to, I just don't know how to act, I'm bad at these kind of things. I want her, I want her so bad, I just don't know how to fix this!" He slid his hands through his hair and glanced back at Catherine.

Catherine leaned forward. "When the time is right, tell her what you just told me, tell her the truth Gil, and don't wait too long. Tell her everything you ever wanted to say to her, don't confuse her. Don't stop until you've made yourself clear and don't do it on the job or in front of anybody else. She more than deserves your attention and your time. If you get it clear..." She didn't finish her sentence; she just shook her head, stood up and walked out of his office leaving him behind, confused, angry and astonished.

Grissom remained seated and immediately started thinking of a possible approach, he ruled out lunch break 'cause they'd have to work after that. He decided to tell her after the shift, hoping she wouldn't have to pull a double.

He went back to the layout-room and tried to work, which was impossible for him to do at the moment. He prayed for it to go well and for him to push through. "I don't want to hurt her anymore!"

* * *

**My first fic, More Coming… (Last re-edit: Saturday, 25****th**** of August, 2007)**

**_Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©_**


	2. Showtime! Or Not

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine. **

**Chapter Two: Showtime! Or Not…**

* * *

Catherine returned to the scene to look around, she wanted to reassure herself that she didn't miss anything, primarily the blood spatter. She had to admit to herself that her first few visits to this scene were fuzzy, 'cause of all the other stuff that went on in her life. She looked around the rooms, starting with the floors, then she moved on to the walls. After she thought of getting home early she found a flaw in her earlier observations. She paged Sara to back her up to minimize the chance she would miss something again. She had to restrain herself from smashing her head into one of the walls for making such a mistake. 

After about twenty minutes the soothing sound of a GMC engine broke the silence of the neighbourhood. As she turned to the main window of the living room she saw Sara stepping out of the Denali. Catherine walked over to the door to haul her in. The sarcasm of Ecklie sticking Sara to the case played up in her mind. "Ooh, Girl-Scouts! I'd like three boxes of chocolate delights and two boxes of maple candy sticks." She said with a cheery voice as she opened the door.

"Ha-ha, very funny, when are you signing Lyndsey up?" She shot back as she passed Catherine.

"Right about, never!" She said smiling. "So, I found something that I overlooked before, I thought maybe you could help, 'cause let's face it, you always can." She sighed feeling a bit embarrassed asking for help.

Sara looked at Catherine sharing a shy smile. "So, what did you overlook?"

"There is a trail of evidence that is kind of, well, off. "She said with a serious face. "It doesn't look like the murders happened as we presumed."

"With your expertise I say blood drops." She said wanting to piss her off a bit.

"So you're telling me that I screwed up?" She shot back failing miserably trying to look hurt.

A grin appeared on Sara's face when she saw her struggling to be serious. "Am I right?" She asked self-insured, crossing her arms over her chest.

Catherine gave her a defeated smile and sighed. "Yeah, the pattern on the wall seems to have an overlapping pattern, which we have to reconstruct all over again."

Sara sighed. A short silence followed which Sara broke. "You think the father may not have done it, do you?" She asked.

Catherine smiled. "Wanna bet?"

"I actually believe your theory." She said turning away to get the camera.

Catherine put on a half serious smile. "We better get started then."

* * *

They processed the scene and they updated more evidence than they'd suspected. Sara made pictures from angles Catherine hadn't really thought about before. The shots weren't the ones in the protocol but they gave more insight into the scene. 

They finished up about half an hour before shift ended. They took the GMC's back to the lab and came in twenty minutes later. Sara divided the evidence that needed to be tested over the departments and went to check on Grissom to see if he'd found out something. When she couldn't find him she continued her way out. She met Catherine back in the hallway and said goodbye to her, she moved toward the locker room to get her stuff and finally get some sleep.

* * *

Grissom saw Catherine pass by, he walked over to the locker room hoping to find Sara there but bumped into Brass eight foot before the door. 

'Trace kicked back the blue substance, it's consistent with a type of decoration sugar. This type is created and distributed for only one chain of business,"

"What did you find?" Grissom asked trying to hide the disappointment in his voice when he glanced over to the locker room.

" 'Tropical Nightclubs' uses this type of sugar in their clubs. Now I checked the whereabouts of the chain and there is only one stationed in Clark County, Nevada. The bar is off strip and flooded with customers who can get a hold of that sugar, but I tried it the easy way. I asked Greg to find a link between the employees and the victims, it took him quite a while but you know Sanders, he doesn't give up easily! Even if you do everything to annoy him." Brass smiled. "He found out that one of the employees, a Daniel Faulture has a niece that goes to the same school as the daughter. The guy has a record and we're bringing him in for a little chat."

Grissom frowned and wanted to kick Brass really hard because he'd have to hold up his revelations once again. "Then let's go." He sighed.

* * *

**There needed to be some sort of case right? But it's leading to something nice though! **

**(Last re-edit: Saturday, 25****th**** of August, 2007)**

_**Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©**_


	3. Just For The Record Part 1

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine. **

**Chapter Three: Just For The Record Part 1**

* * *

Grissom followed Brass to the station. He was mentally kicking himself for having to put Sara off again. He'd really thought that his talk with Catherine had made a difference in his usual attempts to tell Sara everything. But it didn't seem to help so far, work just always got in the way. 

When they arrived at the station Brass sensed that Grissom was pissed, he didn't know why and didn't bother to ask when he saw the expression on his face. _"You need to get laid man!" _He thought. Grissom followed Brass to an officer standing in front of a door to an interrogation room.

Brass turned to Grissom. "You ready?" He asked with a grin on his face ready to go kick it up with the suspect.

As they stepped inside Grissom got his first look at the suspect. At some level in his mind he already hated the guy. Normally he was objective in his social observations, he always started with a clean slate. But this time he sensed something was different.

Grissom sat down in front of the suspect and Brass placed himself leaning against a wall. Grissom observed the guy for a second. He looked like a shy guy; he didn't look wussy or anything but his face gave it away. His brown hair was tucked behind his ears. He wore a grey long-sleeved shirt and beige pants. Overall, he looked like a nice quiet guy who wouldn't have any trouble finding a date.

"So, what's your name?" Brass started innocently.

The guy seemed a bit nervous answering. "Daniel Faulture, sir."

"You work at one of the 'Tropical Nightclubs' right?" Brass asked.

"Yes, I do sir." Daniel answered as he looked at Grissom who was watching him.

"Do you have access to a certain type of decoration sugar?" Brass asked looking at him like a little boy in a petting zoo.

"Yes sir, everybody in the joint does, even the customers." He stated nervously.

Brass was enjoying the sight of Daniel suffering. "So Daniel, you have a record, right?"

"Yes." He answered looking at the door.

"Do you mind telling us which crime you committed?" Grissom asked joining in.

Faulture grew more uncomfortable by the second. "Rape." He answered quickly.

"_If he did it,"_ Grissom thought. "_I might as well know if it is related to his earlier crime"._ "Can you tell us what exactly happened?" he asked carefully.

Daniel changed his position to sit up straight. He exhaled and licked his lips. "I was smart in high school. I was definitely qualified for college. The first day I arrived at Harvard I stood out. I didn't think I'd make friends. There was this girl I had a couple of classes with. She had a lot of friends but she always sat up front. She'd be quiet the whole time and takes notes of just about anything a professor said. When a professor asked a question she would always know the answer. It got me really curious what went on in her head"

He shook his head and continued. "In one of the classes we got these partner assignments. She didn't run up to her friends, she turned around and asked **me**." he paused s few seconds, a slight smile took over his face and faded way slowly. "Of course I said yes immediately. We had fun with the assignment and we got the highest possible grade for it. We became best friends, we did everything together. We even decided to move into the same dorm room in our second year. I'd never been really interested in girls yet, though she had tons of guys coming over. I always thought the reason that guys liked her so much because she was nice, not just nice, she was great."

"The last year of college was different than the rest. This girl asked me out and I thought: Oh, what the heck. We ended up having sex, which I'd never had before that. The next day I saw my roommate again. Only this time I realised why all of the guys were so crazy about her. She was drop-dead gorgeous. She had this killer body, a real nice ass and beautiful dark eyes. She was perfect. I never looked at her that way before. I got nervous. I knew everything about her even the guys she'd dated. I started to fall in love with her. One day I couldn't handle hiding my feelings for her anymore. So I asked her out. She was shocked. She didn't want to jeopardise our friendship. She turned me down, carefully; no one ever did it like her. I've suggested it many times afterwards, which drove her insane. She didn't know what to do about it…"

* * *

**Sorry for the split chapter. Doesn't that last sentence remind you of something? ;-) (Last re-edit: Saturday, 25****th**** of August, 2007)** _**Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©**_


	4. Just For The Record Part 2

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine. **

**Chapter Four: Just For The Record Part 2**

* * *

After the long day at work Sara felt like she was about to faint. She didn't really care how she looked right now, she just wanted to go home and sleep. Since Grissom wasn't in his office she went home. She didn't even bother to call him, he was probably busy with new evidence and she didn't want to interrupt. She'd barely made it to her car, swung the door open and collapsed in the drivers seat. She leaned her head against the headrest and closed her eyes. Listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat she calmed down. She slowly opened her eyes and put the key in the ignition.

The drive home went by so fast that she couldn't even remember which route she took. When she'd parked her car and locked it with the remote she felt the need to sleep really strong. _"Take one for the team, Sidle!"_ She told herself. She practically ran up the stairs to her apartment. When she closed the door, she dropped her bag and shuffled to her room. She was just about to let herself fall onto the bed when her phone started to ring. With a groan she pulled it out of her back pocket and answered it. "Sidle." She huffed.

"Wow, you don't sound happy!" Catherine's voice cracked.

"Thanks." Sara said deadpanned.

"I am very sorry to call you right now but one of your suspects has been arrested and they need you at the station for the paperwork." Catherine said carefully.

Sara sighed, collapsed onto her bed and immediately got up again. "Dammit!" She whined. Walking over to her bag and picking it up again. "I actually _wanted_ to sleep and then I get this."

Catherine sighed. "I'm sorry, I can call Metcalf to have some coffee ready for you?" She tried.

"Please do, I need caffeine!" She moaned as she opened her door.

Catherine smiled. "Well I hope you at least get a conviction out of it."

A grin appeared on Sara's face. "I think I'll deal." She said as the sun shined on her face.

* * *

"I bet that made you pretty angry." Brass said trying to get him to the point. 

Faulture looked at Grissom who was just sitting there observing his every move. "Yeah. Well at least on one level I was angry. Most of it I felt sorry for giving her such a hard time. It wasn't like she didn't have anything better to do or worry about." He sighed.

"It got awkward so she moved over to a friends' place. And I'm a hundred percent sure of it that she never told anyone about it not even her best friends, not out of shame but to spare me." A very creepy grin appeared on his face. "One day I thought: Why the heck should I be sorry? Why isn't she the one doing everything to make it up? I still wanted her so bad. When I saw her I couldn't do anything but watch her. I knew she wasn't going to say yes if I asked her out again."

"What did you do?" Grissom asked. A little distracted as he saw Sara walk by with a case file in her hand. He noticed she was wearing the same clothes as last shift. She always changed before pulling another shift.

"I knew she had a physics class that was going to do something on campus, some kind of experiment. I waited until it was over and hid in the bushes she'd pass going back to the dorm. When she passed by I jumped out of the bushes and grabbed her from behind. She completely froze when she saw my face. I snatched some chloroform from the science lab earlier and put it on a piece of cloth. I put it over her mouth for her to lose consciousness." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I still remember her eyes before she dosed off. It was like I ripped out her heart. I dragged her into the bushes and finally got what I wanted. You know, I never had anyone better." He said with a satisfied smile on his face, which disgusted Grissom. "You could still see the scars of the sexual abuse in her childhood. It made her seem weaker than she looked."

Brass opened the file he was holding in is hand, he looked for the victims name to ask further questions but his mouth dropped when he read the name of the victim. He threw the case file on the table in front of Grissom and nodded at him to open it.

Grissom opened the file and searched for the name of the victim. SIDLE, SARA. He closed his eyes to stop his thoughts. He inhaled sharply and opened his eyes again. He looked at Faulture. "What happened after you raped her?" He asked trying to keep his composure. He wanted to jump on the table and attack the guy. He could kill him right here and right now.

"I left her there. The police came to my dorm room to pick me up. I was sentenced for ten years. When I got out I tried to make the best of it. In prison I realised I lost the most important thing in the world to me. My best friend." He stated.

Grissom wanted to know, he wanted to know more. He stood up and left the room. Almost running he walked over to a holding room where a man and an officer walked out of. Through the window he saw Sara picking up a case file. He rushed to the door and stopped her from walking out by grabbing her wrist. He searched for her eyes. "What can you tell me about Daniel Faulture?" He asked firmly.

Sara's expression changed from stunned to angry. She pulled her wrist out of his grasp as her eyes started to well up with tears. The look in her eyes was one he'd never seen before…

* * *

**Dum dum dum-…Sorry about that :D (Last re-edit: Saturday, 25****th**** of August, 2007)** _**Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©**_


	5. Stop!

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine.**

**Chapter Five: Stop!**

* * *

Sara's lower lip was trembling. Her eyes were full of anger. "You don't have the right to ask me that!" She bit to him. 

Grissom panicked. _"Was that disgust in her eyes?"_ He knew more, he knew things she didn't want anybody to know. Not even him. "You've got to tell me!" Her posture changed from defensive to something he hadn't seen many times before. Vulnerable.

"No! Just stop!" She yelled. "It looks like you already know. Who do you think you are by asking me that?" She said on the verge of tears.

He hated to see her like this. He didn't want to see her get hurt again. He didn't want to be the one to hurt her again. "Would you please come with me?" He asked gently. He didn't want her to get angry but there was something she had to go through.

Sara looked at him. "Why?" She asked him calmly.

Grissom took a step towards her. "You need to see something." He sighed. "Trust me, try." She looked at him doubtfully. "Please?"

She shivered by the word 'trust'. Sara looked at him. "Something tells me I'm not going to like this." She said as she moved in his direction.

Grissom put a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off immediately. He led her out of the room into the hallway and took her to the observation room. When he opened the door he looked at her. Her eyes were focussed on her feet. He closed the door behind him and text-ed Brass behind his back so Sara wouldn't notice. Sara looked at him questioningly.

Brass got the message. "When was the last time you saw her?" He asked.

"Too long ago." Faulture answered.

At that Sara's head shot up. The familiar voice caught her attention immediately. As tears formed in her eyes she walked towards the glass. Grissom saw her eyes widen in the reflecting glass.

"She'd made it to court. I knew she was tough but I didn't think she would come. She blew away everybody's expectations with her testimony. They say most victims break down or never even testify. At first she didn't look at me, when I was questioned she looked at me. I'll never forget the look in her eyes."

Grissom slowly stepped toward her. He stopped next to her. Her eyes were focused on Faulture.

Brass looked at the man trying to hide his hate, anger and disgust. Sara was like a daughter to him. Since his own daughter had never been an angel he had Sara to care about. He knew she was on the other side of the glass, breaking. "We found blue decoration sugar at the crime scene of a triple homicide. The murders of one of your niece's classmate's family. Do you know how it got there?" He asked hoping to get something out him.

"I must have left it on the gun." He said calmly.

Brass sat down in the chair across him. "Did you murder that family?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to see what it'd be like with the rolls switched." He answered insured.

Brass looked surprised. "Can you explain that to me?" He asked lightly.

"Sara was abused as a child. Her father would hit her, call her names and take advantage of her. Over the years she told me everything she went through. Her mother attacked her father with a knife and stabbed him to death one day. Her mother didn't realise Sara was in the same room. Instead of protecting her she endangered her child. I wanted to make it work without any misery. My niece told me what the father of a friend did. I took the opportunity to lay out the solution to more than one persons' misery." He finished, grinning insanely.

When Sara heard his explanation she gasped for air. Tears started falling down her cheeks and her knees went numb.

Grissom saw it coming and grabbed her waist just before she collapsed. He gently sat her down on the floor and took her in his arms. Her body was shocking with sobs. Softly he stroked her hair and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He wasn't even going to try sorting things out. He liked it this way. No words were needed. Him being able to comfort her. But not at the expense of her happiness. He looked at her. She looked like a scared twelve-year-old girl. Probably the same one who'd gone through all of that. She was scarred for life, multiple times. _"I'm never going to let you go."_ He thought by himself. Oblivious to the ending conversation in the interrogation room.

* * *

**Chapter five is posted on the same day the fifth GSR Club: … thread was opened…(Why anyone would care…?) CSI forum Thank you! (Last re-edit: Saturday, 25****th**** of August, 2007)**_**Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©**_


	6. Tell Her

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine.**

**Chapter Six: Tell Her!**

* * *

Grissom held Sara for what felt like hours. He didn't mind her being in his arms at all. He enjoyed being able to comfort her. Though it must've been hell for her, he'd never felt happier in his entire life.

At some point he placed her on his lap, which made it easier for him to hold her. After a while the only thing he felt was her warm presence and her body shaking every few seconds. For him that was enough to assume she recovered a bit.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and her face was buried in his chest. He carefully brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes were shut and her arms were trembling. He rested his hand on her knee and turned his head to be able to see her face.

She felt him watching her and slowly opened her eyes. She shivered when they locked eyes.

He felt a warm rush overwhelming him when he looked into her brown eyes. He could cry just looking at those beautiful eyes. "How do you feel?" He asked moving his thumb to her face to wipe away a tear.

She trembled at the lingering touch. It took a while for Sara to be able to speak. She took a deep breath. "I feel…well…I just don't feel so great right now." She stated. Her eyes closed for a moment. When she opened them, tears welled up in her eyes. "I just don't want to remember." Her voice was shaking.

Grissom cupped her chin and tilted it up for her to look him straight in the eyes. Her eyes avoided his. "Sara, look at me." He said gently, waiting for her to lock eyes with him. "Sometimes it's good to remember. You deserve closure, that's why you need to remember." He told her understanding her fear. He exhaled preparing for the worst. "Sara, do you still trust me?" He asked carefully. He could see the fight appear in her eyes. She was struggling to answer.

She saw pain appearing on his face. She cursed herself for not knowing how to answer him.

When Grissom noticed she looked more worried about him instead about her fears he immediately understood. "You don't have to answer that. That wasn't fair." He said resting his hand back on her knee.

He took a deep breath as his eyes started to water. "I've been a jerk. I've treated you like I've never treated anyone before. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I know it doesn't cut it, but that doesn't mean I'm not. If I could get the chance to change anything in this universe I would want to change how I treated you. I know I can't turn back time, but I'll do anything to make it up to you." He placed his hand on her shoulder carefully as she avoided eye contact.

After a moment of silence her eyes met his again. "You can." She whispered trying to hide her shaking voice. Her eyes drifted off again.

Grissom cautiously took her hand and kissed the back of it. He opened his mouth to say the three words he always wanted to say to her when the door of the observation room opened.

Brass stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He was only half-surprised by what he saw. _"Thank god that Grissom finally shows some compassion." _He thought by himself. He felt really bad for Sara. This kind of thing shouldn't have happened to her. _"She shouldn't have gone through all of this!"_ He took a deep breath. "He's been taken into custody." He told them in a steady voice. "You should go home Sara. Please don't fight this. You can't work like this. Besides you weren't supposed to pull a double. Go home and rest." He finished walking over to them.

Grissom gently squeezed her hand, which encouraged her to speak. "I don't know if I can" Sara said starting to shake again.

Grissom put his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, I'll take you home." He said cursing himself for the déja vu.

Sara nodded slowly. Brass and Grissom helped her get up. Grissom pulled her arm around him gently for support.

Brass wiped a tear from her face, which made the corners of her mouth pull up a bit. "You get some rest, ok?" he asked stroking her hair. She nodded slowly in response.

Grissom guided Sara out of the room slowly. As they left the room Brass thought by himself.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to add another chapter, I didn't have much time for my computer. Nice déjà vu?:D (Last re-edit: Saturday, 25****th**** of August, 2007)** _**Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©**_


	7. C'mon I'll Take You Home

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine.**

**Chapter Seven: C'mon, I'll Take You Home**

* * *

As Grissom led Sara through the building he thought about how he missed his chance. If Jim hadn't walked in he could have told her how he really felt. His hand was trembling on the small of her back. Every couple of seconds he stole a glance of her face. She seemed really frightened. Her eyes were still a little red and her mascara was a little bit smeared. She still looked absolutely stunning to him. Grissom closed his eyes for a moment as they walked through the glass doors into the Nevada sun.

As they crossed the parking lot Sara shot him a questioning look. Grissom immediately understood what it was about. "We'll pick up your car later." He told her almost whispering. Sara nodded slowly as they reached Grissom's Denali. As he guided her to the passengers' side, he considered opening the door for her for a moment but decided he shouldn't give her the feeling of being completely dependant. As she got in he gently closed the door and walked over to the drivers' side thinking about what he could say during the drive. He dismissed a conversation because he didn't think she'd want to talk right now.

He opened the door, got in and stuck the key in the ignition. He wanted to reach for his seatbelt but changed his mind. He turned to Sara and gently wiped the smudged mascara from under her eyes. Her eyes met his at the touch. She was clearly surprised by the gesture and found no regret in his eyes. _"I love you so much."_ He thought to himself. This was so not the right time to tell her how he felt, he could but he didn't want to take advantage of the situation. Her sudden vulnerability and her fragile ness would allow her to approve the situation without her even realizing it. _"God, I jut hope I'm not too late!"_ He thought.

During the drive Sara just stared at the road in front of her. Grissom was startled when his phone started to ring; he fidgeted in his pocket and finally found his cell phone. "Grissom." He said as a reflex as he picked up.

"Hey, Brass just called me and told me what happened. You bringing her home?" Catherine's voice asked on the other side of the line.

"Yeah." He answered.

A short silence followed. "I know about her past Griss. She opened up to me over the years. It took her five years to tell me. Take good care of her Griss. Tuck her into bed, she hasn't slept in days. Her keys are in the lamp socket on the wall next to the door." She almost whispered.

"Ok." Grissom answered. "Bye."-Click.

Sara turned to Grissom as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. "Dispatch?" She asked.

"Catherine." He stated softly. Silence followed. It didn't seem uncomfortable but necessary.

After a while Grissom glanced over to her and found out she was sleeping. Her head was resting against the window and she was hugging herself. He spotted goose bumps on her arms and turned the airco off immediately.

During the following minutes Grissom stole glances of her. She just looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Her expression was neutral, her hair was brushing her cheeks and her chest rose and fell peacefully. Suddenly her breath became more ragged and she started to tremble. With that Grissom stepped on the gas a little bit more, aware that she must be having a nightmare. Waking her up somehow didn't seem the right thing to do.

* * *

When they finally arrived at her apartment building he took the parking spot closest to the door. When he turned to Sara he saw that she had calmed down. He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. "So beautiful" He whispered. _"But then again, she always looked beautiful."_

Grissom wanted to wake her up but decided to let her be. He opened the door and got out of the car, walked over to the passengers' side and opened the door cautiously. His hand immediately slipped inside to keep her from falling out of the car. When he had successfully opened the door he put his left arm around her shoulders and placed his right arm under her knees. He slowly picked her up and turned around to kick the car door closed. He already knew that Sara couldn't possibly be that heavy but was surprised by how light she actually was.

As he locked the car with the remote he walked over to the door of her apartment building. As he replaced his right hand with his right knee against the wall underneath the outside light. He stuck his right hand in the lamp socket and searched for the keys. After a minute he was finally able to grab the keys.

After he opened the door he slowly walked up the stairs, which reminded him of her weight (or the lack of it). _"The first thing I'm gonna make her do is eat!" _He thought seriously. As he reached the hallway of her apartment he gripped her tightly. Opening the door worked the same as finding keys in a lamp socket. After returning his arm underneath her knee he closed the door with his foot.

As he turned around he observed her apartment. The last time he was here he didn't have a chance to pay attention to her environment. It was a little more than tidy; it was clean and organized, not like the apartment of a neat freak though. As he found his way around the bar into the hallway he carried her into the bedroom.

Her bed was made and everything about the bed made it look like you could suffer a coma from it. _"Why doesn't she get enough sleep? I would if I owned that bed!"_ He zoned as he put her down on the bed gently.

Without any doubts or thoughts he removed her sneakers, socks and jacket. Since he put her down on her side he slipped his hands under the back of her shirt and undid her bra clasp. He gently pulled her arms through the straps and removed the bra from under her shirt. He silently prayed she wouldn't mind. But hell, it wouldn't be comfortable wearing it either.

He pulled back the sheets, picked her up and carried her to the now open spot to put her down. He placed her head on the pillow, pulled the sheets over her body and brushed her hair away from her face. When her eyes fluttered open he suddenly felt very nervous.

* * *

**I know it was a little bit too much of describing but I really don't feel like leaving parts out (like stopping at the end of 'Bloodlines'). It wasn't hard writing it but typing it into my computer was boring that's why it took me so long! Next chap will be better, I promise! (Last re-edit: Saturday, 25****th**** of August, 2007)**

_**Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©**_


	8. The Past Is There To Haunt You

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine.**

**Chapter Eight: The Past Is There To Haunt You**

* * *

"Grissom?" She asked barely conscious.

"I'm here." He assured here squatting down next to her. He saw her lips moving but almost no sound came out.

"W-w-w-wha-when-wher-how-?" She stammered, looking around.

"Shhh…honey, it's okay. I brought you home and tucked you into bed." He stroked her hair. "Just relax. Go back to sleep." He said reassuringly.

"Are you leaving?" She asked shivering.

Grissom hadn't planned on leaving her alone if she woke up even though she might not appreciate him staying in her home. "If you want me to." He answered nervously.

Sara nodded avoiding eye contact.

"I'm a bit tired, so I'll go take a nap on your couch. If you need anyth-"

"Could you stay with me?" She interrupted him.

Grissom felt a warm rush go through him and noticed Sara's forehead was sweating profusely. He slowly stroked the back of his hand against her forehead. "You have a fever." He stated. "If you want me to stay I'll stay." He told her feeling like the happiest guy in the world. "Are you sure?" He asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She answered as she closed her eyes.

She looked worn out. When she spoke it sounded like she had some sort of lung disease, she just couldn't get her voice to rise. Grissom quickly shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He slowly lifted the covers and positioned himself on his side facing her as she scooted a little bit backwards. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders as she buried her face in his chest. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist, which made him pull her closer.

* * *

She wasn't even thinking about _**'this'**_, the thought of how awkward this should've been for them didn't even cross her mind. She wasn't thinking at all, she was feeling. She felt safe, warm, trusted, cared and loved.

* * *

Grissom felt like he could stay like this forever. He was hopelessly in love with his subordinate, he just couldn't help it. After more than six years he'd found out that ignoring _**'this'**_ wasn't an option. Now he finally gave into it.

As he realised Sara was asleep he couldn't help but think about how beautiful and peaceful she looked. Her breathing was slow and sweet. She didn't snore but the sound of her breath…well…took his breath away. He was definitely tired but couldn't sleep. He was too intrigued to watch her sleep. Somehow he needed the reassurance that she was safe…with him.

Suddenly Sara started moving. As Grissom's eyes never left her face it looked like she was frightened. Her breathing grew ragged and forced. Her eyelids were squeezed shut and every muscle in her body seemed tensed. "Daddy, no!" She breathed out in a high pitched yell. "Not again Daddy!" She yelped shaking. The volume of her voice as incredibly low and high-pitched. She sounded like a six-year old girl…frightened to death. "Daddy I didn't do anything!" She yelled as tears escaped from underneath her eyelids. Very little sound actually escaped from her mouth.

Grissom was shocked by her nightmare. He gently started shaking her, trying to wake her up from her past.

"Daaaaddyyy!" She whimpered. Her breathing was out of control and it was just a matter of time before she couldn't breathe anymore. Unconscious hyperventilation was extremely dangerous.

Grissom gripped her shoulders and continued to shake her. "Sara, wake up!" He yelled desperately. "You're safe, please wake up!" He said as tears escaped from his eyes. His heart was pounding viciously in his chest. He was scared. What if she didn't wake up? Grissom's heart almost stopped when she stopped breathing. He knew that a person's subconscious could take over their body but he'd never actually come across it. He immediately pushed her onto her back and started performing mouth-to-mouth. Grissom repeated numerous times and started to get desperate.

Suddenly Sara flung her eyes open and gasped for air. Her body was shocking uncontrollably and her breath was painfully ragged. When her body was only trembling and her breath settled into a steadier rhythm Sara started crying. Grissom immediately cradled her in his arms and held her tight. She was softly sobbing into his neck.

Tears flowed from Grissom's eyes as the reality of it was burned into his soul. He could feel her body shocking with every sob. As much as he wanted to know about her past right now he rejected his own curiosity and replaced it with all the love in his heart. No one will ever hurt her again, I'm gonna make sure of that!

* * *

**Ok, for my feel this chapter was better than the last one 'cause of the dialogs. I put the **_**'This'**_** in both of their feelings 'cause…well 's fun! With Sara's past I think nightmares are pretty appropriate. Sorry for the drama but what the heck…I love drama (like when my favourite characters get hurt and get all the attention…sighs) **Just FYI: I did research on the 'nightmare, hyperventilation' thingy and it is possible, it is a type of shock that is caused by emotional trauma. **(Last re-edit: Saturday, 25****th**** of August, 2007)**

_**Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©**_


	9. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine.**

**Chapter Nine: Vulnerable**

* * *

Grissom slowly rocked Sara back and forth. Her body shocked with each sob and his heart broke with every tear. He stroked her hair and pulled her closer as she slowly regained her breath. "How you feelin'?" He asked turning to look at her. 

Sara's eyelids hung low as she hesitantly returned the look. " I'm scared." She answered in a hoarse voice.

Grissom didn't doubt her. She looked absolutely terrified. "Do you always have nightmares like this?" He asked, unconsciously playing with a strand of her hair between his fingers.

Sara sighed. "Pretty much, sometimes it's like I'm actually there and I can't seem to wake up. It scares the crap out of me, to be honest. The doctor told me that sometimes I just stop breathing in my sleep. My body reacts to a nightmare with ASD, 'acute stress disorder'. I was diagnosed with it when I was tested for a sleep disorder."

"Polysomnogram?" He wondered aloud.

She took a deep breath. "Why d'ya think I don't sleep?" She asked. The sarcasm was evident in her shaky voice.

Grissom took a moment to process and formulated his next question carefully. "Sara, I-I didn't hear much, but could you tell me what it was about exactly?" He asked pulling her against him gently.

Sara took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes. She moved into him trying to calm herself down. "I was trying to hide from my father when he came into my room for his nightly uh…'routine'. The afternoon the day before he had beat me with a baseball bat because-." Her mind went blank as she tried to remember. "I don't even remember why." She shrugged. "I was scared more than ever from that afternoon on. When he came into my room that night I was still really scared and I tried to fight him off but-." Her voice got stuck in her throat as she tried to swallow her tears. "But what the hell can a seven-year-old girl do against a drunk adult male?" She huffed.

Grissom gently pushed her away and cupped her chin to make her look him right in the eyes. Grissom opened his mouth to speak but Sara interrupted him. "How did you get me here?" She asked suddenly shocked.

Grissom turned his eyes away for a moment before he spoke. "I brought you home. You fell asleep in the car and I couldn't wake you after what happened. So I brought you inside and tucked you into bed. Do you remember waking up?" He asked releasing her chin, not quite sure how she'd react.

Sara squinted. "Yeah, vaguely. It's coming back. Piece by piece." She stated with a steadier voice than before.

"If you go back to sleep, do you think you will have another nightmare?" He asked.

"I don't know." She answered lowering her eyes.

Grissom gripped her arm, which made her return her eyes back to his. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes.

A flash of vulnerability passed over her eyes. "Will you stay here?" She asked.

The look in her eyes broke his heart, not to mention the sound of her voice. He didn't hesitate or doubt for a moment. "Always." He confirmed placing a kiss on her forehead. He softly placed her down on top of him, laying her head on his chest.

* * *

Grissom was completely at peace as her head was rising and falling with the slow rhythm of his chest. After a couple of blissful minutes he looked down at her. She was obviously sound asleep and getting more gorgeous by the moment. Grissom was startled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing in his pocket. He gently removed his arm from her waist and reached for his pants. 

He slowly pulled the phone out of his back pocket. Without even looking at the caller-ID he picked up the phone and flipped it open. He glanced over at Sara who didn't seem to have woken up by the sound as he brought the phone to his ear. "Grissom" He answered distracted.

"Hey, it's Cath" Catherine said maybe a bit too chippy. "How's she doing?" She asked with a maternal tone.

"I got her home safe, I tucked her in, She woke up, She asked me to stay with her, I did, She fell asleep in my arms, she had a nightmare, I got scared, I woke her up, cried and talked with her and now she's sound asleep in my arms again." He stated in one breath.

"Wow." Catherine breathed out quite overwhelmed. "Don't do anything stupid Gil, do not let it all out. She needs her best-friend right now. She doesn't need things getting _even _more complicated right now. Just don't take advantage of the situation." She said compassionately.

"Isn't Nick her best-friend?" He asked realising Catherine was right.

Catherine sighed at the other end of the line in frustration. "Yeah Gil, Nick _is_ her best friend. If you want my opinion, she's your soul mate. That goes way over the best-friends head!" She yelled.

Grissom was shocked by the sudden outburst and gripped Sara tighter around the shoulders. "Shhh…! She's still asleep." He hissed.

"Okay, okay! Just one question." Catherine said defensively. "Do you love her?" She asked tentatively. "I just need to know."

With that question something in Grissoms heart snapped. His eyes watered at the sight of all his moments with Sara flashing before his eyes. "Yes Catherine. Yes, I love her. I love her with all of my heart. I love her more than life itself and I just can't stand to see her hurt like this!" He stated with a trembling voice, chocking back a sob.

Catherine smiled at the other end of the line. This was the first time in the years she worked with him that she finally managed to break Gil Grissom. "Good, just don't tell her that, yet. Tell her when it's right. Tell her when she can think clear. Tell her when she needs to hear it." She told him completely satisfied of the impression she left on him. "I'm gonna let you go now. Just take good care of her okay!?" It was a statement more than a question in her case.

Grissom glanced over at Sara. She was sleeping peacefully. "I will, thanks Cath." He said as he closed his phone and reached over Sara to put it on the bedside table. When the phone made contact with the table Sara stirred. Grissom groaned. _"Oh my god, she's irresistible! How the hell am I supposed to keep my hands off of her?"_ He asked himself.

He leaned back and softly placed his hand on her cheek. He sighed as he traced her jaw line with his fingers. As he slowly moved his head closer to hers, he whispered in her ear. "You're too good to be true."

He was silently praying that somehow she heard him. Just for reassurance.

The only thing that was present in Sara's subconscious was the feeling of being absolutely safe.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. To tell you the truth I already had this chapter and the next one finished on paper but I haven't really been in the mood to type it in. Hope you like it. (Last re-edit: Saturday, 25****th**** of August, 2007)**

_**Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©**_


	10. Concerned

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine.**

**Chapter Ten: 'Concerned'**

* * *

When Sara woke up she didn't quite remember where she was. The Nevada sun was streaming on her face through a glitch in the curtains. When she opened her eyes she saw Grissom staring down at her. His blue eyes were full of concern. She felt his arms around her waist, as if they were glued together. As dazed as she was from sleeping she felt utterly lost in his eyes.

After a while Grissom finally spoke. "Mornin'. How are you feeling?" He asked lazily caressing her waist with his thumb.

"I'm okay, I guess." She replied hoarsely.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked looking at her alarm clock.

Sara sighed and shifted her head slightly. "Yes actually, I slept pretty well. What time is it?" She asked realizing that the light wasn't the sunset.

"8:00PM" He answered gauging her reaction.

Sara frowned. "Wow, I don't think I've slept this long in years." She said as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Grissom was surprised. "You mean you don't mind?" He asked incredulously.

At that Sara smiled. A shiver ran down Grissom's spine as her lips revealed the cute gap between her teeth. "No, I actually got some rest and believe me that doesn't happen very often." She answered as she stirred.

Grissom licked his lips preparing for objections. "Can you please not go to work tonight?" He asked tentatively.

Sara sighed. "Sure, I kinda don't feel up to it anyway."

Grissom stared at her with amazement. "You mean this for real?"

"Yeah." She answered softly. "I mean, if you wanna stay."

Grissom smiled. "I don't mean to sound overprotective but I wasn't really planning on leaving you alone." He said waiting for her reaction.

She passed him a small smile in return as she moved out of his gentle grip and swung her legs out of bed. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Grissom glanced at the empty space she left behind. Grissom sighed as he stepped out of bed and padded into her kitchen. He opened the nearest cupboard to the coffee machine as a logic guess. He turned out to be right; the two bottom shelves of the cupboard were filled with cans of coffee from various brands. He picked an open pack of Starbucks' mild roast.

He prepped up the machine and walked over to the fridge. The fridge was full of fruit and vegetables. For some reason he pegged her for someone who's fridge was always almost empty, she was a workaholic after all. When he spotted a bar of chocolate in the door he decided he's make her chocolate chip pancakes.

* * *

She turned on the shower and stripped out of her clothes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stepped under the warm spray. Daniels voice was still fresh in her mind. As the water enveloped her body she gripped the wall.

She had just felt so safe in Grissom's arms. All the confusion had molten away when he uncovered more of her. Maybe hiding everything was doing the opposite of its intention. Maybe surrendering could set her free. The previous events were a complete blur. She only remembered the feelings she'd experienced.

As she stepped out of the shower and cut the water off, the smell of pancakes intruded her nostrils. She opened a cabinet next to the sink and pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey tank top. She didn't quite feel like walking over to her bedroom in a towel that happened to be just across the kitchen. (A/N In Nesting Dolls it looks that way as I've observed, correct me if I'm wrong)

When she looked halfway reasonable she made her way to the kitchen. She found him sweating over the stove. She silently walked over to the counter, braced herself and scooted herself on it. Grissom immediately dropped the spatula startled by her presence.

"Damn, You scared me Sara!" He sighed looking over to the counter she was sitting on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She lied grinning.

Grissom felt the sudden urge to kiss her. Her pose was to his advantage, he called for all the restraint he had in his body to keep himself from letting go. "So are you in for some chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "You know you didn't have to do all that." She said regretfully.

"I didn't really expect you to have anything edible so I thought I'd make something from scratch." He replied.

Sara sighed. "Is that so unbelievable? Just because I'm a workaholic doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself." She said reassuringly.

Grissom smiled. "Hey 'Miss Independent' I have the right to be worried about you when I hardly ever see you sleep or eat." He pointed out.

Sara scoffed. "Hey, I thought you were 'concerned', not worried." She shot back as a joke.

Grissom blushed. "Do I still have the right?" He asked suddenly dead-seriously.

Sara's smile faded and her head hung low.

Grissom shook his head. "Sara, look, never mind-"

"Griss." She cut him off. "I trust you with my life" She said as she raised her head. "Though I've never been so confused in my life." She sighed. "You do have the right to be concerned." She slumped her shoulders and avoided his gaze.

Grissom grabbed her chin and tried to raise her head. "Sara-"

Sara shook her head. "Stop." She said looking up into his eyes. "I want to see Daniel."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I haven't really had time to access my PC that much and type this chappy. I hope this chapter was ok, because the end is near…that sounds weird. Another cliff…I'm becoming mean… (Last re-edit: Saturday, 25****th**** of August, 2007)**

_**Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©**_


	11. His Word Only

**Hey Ya Guys!**

**It has been about a year and 17 days that I've updated this fic (pathetic I know) Now I just got back from vacation 21 hours ago(haven't slept yet) and I just had the urge to finish it. I revised all of the chapters, my username and the title of the fic (Originally: I Hate These Thoughts I Can't Deny) just to get a fresh start. Now the next chapter is going to be a break for the story and to be honest with you It's been on my computer for like three quarters of a year. So I apologise for the waiting and I hope you guys still like where it's going.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The shows existing characters, storylines and references are not mine.**

**Chapter Eleven: 'His' Words Only**

* * *

As she spoke the words she jumped off of the counter. Grissom was taken aback by Sara's words. For some reason he couldn't move. When she tried to make her way out of the kitchen he grabbed her forearm and gently pulled her towards him. When she didn't turn to look at him he cupped her cheek. A stray tear slipped down her face. 

Grissom sighed. "Do you think it would do you any good? " He asked her tentatively.

Sara averted her eyes. "I don't know…I … maybe- " She sighed. "I don't know."

Grissom couldn't stand the look on her face. He didn't surprise himself anymore by pulling her into a hug.

Sara immediately relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

Grissom smiled. "Anytime." He said, his voice muffled by her hair.

* * *

After finally eating breakfast they found themselves on the couch watching some forensic documentary on Discovery. Grissom was very aware that Sara's head was resting on his shoulder. 

Her breathing was even and her eyes closed. He gently moved her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Just then she opened her eyes.

Grissom felt a warm rush go through him as she looked into his eyes. Their faces were so close he felt her breath on his neck. Grissom went against all he stood for by closing in on the couple of inches they had left between them.

The moment their lips met all of his fears and doubts disappeared. The kiss was tentative, their lips barely touching. As they picked up the pace he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her a little bit closer. She slowly moved her arms, snaking them around his neck pulling him in for better access. Grissom's tongue slipped across her lips pleading for entry, which she playfully granted by letting out a soft giggle. He moaned as she played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. As their kiss got heavier he gently pushed her onto her back. When his hands were threatened to slip under her shirt he slowed the kiss and pulled away.

Grissom stared at her breathlessly, smiling like an idiot. He was completely lost in her eyes. Slowly he brought his head down burying it next to hers into her hair. He turned his head to her ear and whispered: "I love you, I love so much." He trembled saying the words that scared him more than anything. Now that he actually said them they felt safe. Something that was exclusively his. The only words to seem right to address his feelings.

Sara gently pushed him up looking directly in his moist eyes and just smiled. "I love you too." She whispered hoarsely.

With that Grissom smiled even more. He pulled her up to him leaning backwards pulling her on top of him. Sara just stared innocently at him, just needing the contact. His arms were securely wrapped around her waist, his eyes just staring back into her eyes. Sara brought her hand up to caress his cheek smiling softly. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and laid her head down on his chest.

* * *

**It's Still TBC don't worry! I'll start with the next chap right away, 's not such a big chapter tho. I'm kind of determined to finish it…Now I ask you all to pray for Sara to stay alive!**

_**Written by: Kacey Cunningham ©**_


End file.
